Push
by FreakyFreak17
Summary: It's a songfic for Wally and Kuki. The song is Push by Mathcbox 20.


**_This songfic is based on the song "Push" by Matchbox 20. I took out some parts a bit because they were awkward with the story (Like the words "well" after each pre-chorus, or the very last chorus in the end). Anyway, I hope you enjoy!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_PUSH_**

Kuki slammed the door shut behind her and stormed away. From the second floor window of the house she just left, Wally stood watching as she disappeared from sight. He wondered if this was going to be another 'ordinary' fight. Rolling his eyes and shaking his head, he hoped to hide his fear of the possibility of a break up. He had been keeping that fear in the back of his mind.

Kuki was mad again, mad at him for acting the way he did. As a friend, she knew perfectly well what to expect from him: typical Wally, wild and crazy around his friends but quiet and moody when separated from them. Knowing him for years, Kuki has grown tolerant of his uncontrollable idiosyncrasies. It's the silence that she's been having trouble with lately.

_She said I don't know if I've ever been good enough  
I'm a little bit rusty, and I think my head is caving in  
And I don't know if I've ever been really loved  
By hand that's touched me, well I feel like something's gonna give  
And I'm a little bit angry_

She wanted him to act like the boyfriend that he's supposed to be, not like a stranger following her around. She wanted him to openly accept her into his arms, not wait thirty seconds before even attempting to hug her back. She wanted him to look straight into her eyes, not look away and leave her with just a quick glance. She wanted him to hold her hand when they walk, not stand two feet away with fists cowardly clenched inside his pockets. She wanted him to kiss her on his own, not stand there awkwardly and wait for her to make the move herself.

He knew exactly how he had been acting and he knew how it made her feel. He wasn't doing it on purpose. It's just the way things were. It's just clearly how he felt. All that was left was to hide the anxiety that haunted him inside. He didn't want to lose her, especially not by driving her away.

_This ain't over, no not here  
__Not while I still need you around  
You don't owe me, we might change  
Yeah we just might feel good _

_I wanna push you around, well I will, well I will  
I wanna push you down, well I will, well I will  
I wanna take you for granted, I wanna take you for granted  
__Yeah I will, I will, well I will _

He needed her to understand. There were certain things that he couldn't speak of, that were too hard for him to even think about. There were things in the past that he couldn't share with her as a friend, even more as a lover. All he could do was express it silently, which consequently led to the person in him that she hated.

_She said I don't know why you ever would lie to me  
Like I'm a little untrusting when I think that the truth is gonna hurt ya  
And I don't know why you couldn't just stay with me  
You couldn't stand to be near me  
When my face don't seem to want to shine  
'cuz It's a little bit dirty_

It was the lies of a lover prior to Kuki that left this anguish in him. In fact he was lucky enough that with his head on her shoulder and his pain at the mercy of her comfort, he still managed to begin a relationship with her. Unfortunately, he didn't know that paranoia was also a result of his past and she was the first to notice it. When the fights began to occur more often, she decided to point out the distrust he's been divulging on her. It only led to him telling her everything, at the same time using it to convince himself that he had every right to doubt her. Now here he stands, alone once again, remembering only her angry face. Though he denied it, he could feel the pain inside him that longed for her comfort.

_Don't just stand there, say nice things to me  
I've been cheated I've been wronged  
You, you don't know me, I can't change  
I won't do anything at all _

I wanna push you around, well I will, well I will  
I wanna push you down, well I will, well I will  
I wanna take you for granted, I wanna take you for granted, yeah I will, I will

Wally left the house that day only minutes after Kuki had gone away. After running a certain distance, he caught her sitting near the creek at the park, the place where he once asked to meet her as he sought for her comfort as a friend. She turned her head and saw him as soon as he called her name. Suddenly there was a sincere understanding between them when their eyes met. This time, he didn't look away.

_Oh but don't bowl me over  
Just wait a minute well it kinda fell apart  
__things get so crazy, crazy  
Don't rush this baby, don't rush this baby, baby_

Kuki stood and walked towards him but stopped far enough to denote that she still doubted his arrival.

"I need time." He silently begged, "Please. Just give me time."

Looking into his green eyes she saw all his pain, both from his grief-stricken past and his current longing for her comfort. She responded with an embrace. This time he hugged her back. She then hoped that maybe next time, he might even kiss her.


End file.
